


Nest

by cielmelodies



Series: ABO!Verse [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielmelodies/pseuds/cielmelodies
Summary: It's what it says on the tin - omega nesting night. Featuring Overprotective!Mama!Nino because Innocent!Jun is gold, and because Sho is apparently a threat to Jun's innocence. Set after Solitary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LJ, under the same name.  
> I've decided to post the ABO!verse in chronological order, rather than following the posting order from my LJ.

“I’m kicking you out of the bedroom on Saturday afternoon,” Nino casually informed his alpha on Monday evening, as they were preparing to go to sleep. His eyes were still glued onto his 3DS as he said this, barely flicking over to gauge Ohno’s response. He didn’t really worry much about the older man’s response.  
  
“Hmm? Okay.” Ohno, who was lying face-down on the bed, turned his head to look the omega with sleepy eyes. “What were you going to do here?”  
  
“Teach Junpon how to nest.”  
  
That suddenly got the man’s attention. Ohno’s eyes widened in surprise, before sitting up quickly and sidling right next to the omega. “Can I join?” He eagerly asked, nuzzling against Nino’s shoulder while he smartly hugged the pillow instead of the still occupied gamer. (The last time he tried to hug Nino while he was playing his 3DS, he nearly got his head bit off; then again, Nino *was* near his heat then last time. And 10 minutes later he was all over Ohno’s lap so…)  
  
Nino rolled his eyes. “No. That’s why I said I’m kicking you out.”  
  
The alpha pouted. “But you make the best nests.”  
  
“I’ve never made you a nest, so you wouldn’t know.” The gamer clarified, eyes still glued onto his game.  
  
“Blanket forts are close enough.” Ohno grinned, hand sneakily sliding across Nino’s lap to inch closer to the blue Slime plushie that was lying on the omega’s other side. “And you never showed me your nest before.” The alpha whined, pouting. “When will I get to see it? I don’t even know where it is. Is it in one of the rooms in the apartment?”  
  
Ohno didn’t ever recall Nino marking one of the bedroom as his, to be honest. When they moved into their new apartment, they settled for leaving some of the extra bedrooms empty for whenever anyone of their bandmates needed somewhere to crash or for their family members if they visited and/or needed somewhere to spend the night, and one of the larger rooms to be converted into a music/art studio for obvious reasons. Nino didn’t ask for any additional rooms, strangely enough. Most omegas would either ask or just not ask entirely and skirt around the issue because a nest was a private experience, but all of their rooms were open to everyone, so he really had no idea where the omega’s nest was…but wait, he said he was kicking him out of the bedroom so…  
  
“Wait, so your nest is in here?” He perked up, looking left and right at their closets. They did have a walk-in closet and a linen closet…  
  
“Never said that.”  
  
“Kazuuuuu~ But you said you’re kicking me out of the bedroom. So it must be in here.”  
  
“Noisy.” Nino shut his 3DS off, quickly slapping the alpha’s hand away from his lap before Ohno could grab his slime. It’s his, mind you. HIS. “I can’t teach Jun how to nest if there’s an alpha around.” He shot the alpha a flat expression. “That’ll be denying him the proper omega ‘experience’.”  
  
Ohno giggled. “You make it sound horribly sexualized. ‘Experience’. But then his expression turned serious. “Alright. As long as you both enjoy yourselves.” He tugged Nino down into lying down on the bed, their bodies pressed snuggly against each other. Ducking down, he pressed soft but wet open mouthed kisses along Nino’s throat, nibbling when he reached the omega’s bonding and scenting glands. The omega smelt homey. He smiled to himself when he felt Nino’s breath hitch at his ministrations, hands slowly trailing up from their limp grip on the bedsheets to underneath the alpha’s toned back, cold hands leaving a trail of goosebumps on the warm skin.  
  
“This better not be an attempt to seduce me into showing you my nest, Ohchan.” The gamer’s voice held a small strain to it, and was slightly breathy.  
  
The alpha reached up to press a hard kiss on Nino’s lips. “Maybe yes. Maybe no.” He teased, hands tugging on the edge of the omega’s worn out T-shirt (wait no, it was his shirt). “You’re just really hot. And cute. And I thought I told you to call me Satoshi.”  
  
“I’m not cute, Oh-chan~” Nino’s eyes held a cheeky spark to it, although his tone remained defiant and challenging. The older man certainly did not miss the dilated pupils that were staring intensely into his own. “I’ll gladly accept the hot comment though.”  
  
Ohno felt a surge of want and need for possession at the challenge, blood rushing down south. He roughly nipped at Nino’s throat, hands reaching to roughly tug his and his bond-mate’s shirt away. Nino let out a soft moan at the feeling of the alpha’s growing arousal near his own.  
  
Putting his mouth near Nino’s ears, the alpha whispered into the omega’s ear. “I’ll have you screaming my name by the time the night is over, Kazu.” And then, he (proverbially) pounced.  
  
\--  
  
Saturday morning had Ohno opening the door for a visibly embarrassed Jun, who was looking terribly uneasy and awkward as he shuffled back and forth. The older man smiled warmly, hoping to calm the obviously nervous man. “Come in. Kazu’s making lunch. Then you have him all to yourself.”  
  
The omega smiled thinly, stiffness occupying his stance as greeted the alpha stiffly. Ohno could easily catch the scent of rain and lemon? Orange? Yuzu. He’s certain that the omega smelt like yuzu. Huh. Interesting. Nino must have told the omega to not use his scent-cancelling soap yesterday.  
  
“Sorry for intruding into your weekend, Leader.”  
  
The alpha waved him off, carelessly draping his arm across the omega’s shoulders and guiding him into the living room. “You aren’t intruding, don’t worry. I managed to coerce Kazu into letting me play his Wii U while he’s teaching you how to nest, so…” He grinned widely at Jun. “All’s good.”  
  
Jun shot him a wry smile. “Doesn’t let you play it usually?”  
  
“No! Wii U is my baby!” Nino shouted from the kitchen, omega hearing clearly allowing him to hear them even despite the walls.  
  
“I thought I was your baby.” Ohno whined, causing Jun to choke down a laugh as the alpha gestured for him to take a seat at the set table. “That’s what you said last night, I’m certain.”  
  
In the kitchen, Nino rolled his eyes. “No, that’s what YOU called me last night, Oh-chan.”  
  
“Right, you were too busy screaming my nam—“ “I really don’t want to know your and Nino’s sex life, Leader.” Jun interrupted quickly, ears flushed a bright pink.  
  
“Ah. Sorry, Jun-kun.” The alpha’s smirk told Jun that he wasn’t really; however, he didn’t want the omega to be uncomfortable. It was quite adorable how uncomfortable Jun was now, despite his usually cool and nonchalant exterior – it seemed that after being found out, the younger man was more willing to show his emotions around them. It just made his shyness and naivety quite refreshing, especially when Ohno had to deal with his spoiled brat of an omega most of the time.  
  
‘Sho-kun’s not even going to last even two months with this shy Jun.’ Ohno thought wryly, watching as Nino brought out lunch (Ramen! And not even cup ramen – Nino was being generous this afternoon.) and getting distracted by the meal.  
  
\--  
  
“If you can cook well, why are you so scrawny?” Jun admonished afterwards, when he was helping Nino take out his nesting linens from leftmost corner closet on his side of the cupboard. Jun was fairly unsurprised when he saw that Nino’s closet was only a fractionally filled with clothes – mainly only T-shirts, a few collared shirts and pants, not a lot of clothing, in general.  
  
Instead, a better half of his closet was stacked with blankets. And comforters. And a suspicious stack of hoodies that smelt like Ohno.  
  
Nino dropped a heavy comforter that smelt strongly of firewood onto Jun’s arms– in hindsight, Jun realized Nino smelt of cypress wood. A fairly unusual wood. “Just because I can cook, doesn’t mean I’m not lazy enough to actually do so.” He scoffed, stacking another blanket on top of the comforter. Jun grunted at the weight.  
  
“Where do I put this?”  
  
“Floor. In front of bed. Come back here when you’ve dropped that off.”  
  
Jun did just that, obediently taking the next set of linens from Nino. “Why are there so many blankets and comforters involved?” He was clearly trying to keep the whine from his voice, but really, there were many.  
  
“Because nest means soft and comfortable and lying on the bare floor is not soft and comfortable.” Nino said flatly, finally closing the closet. There was a hefty stack of linens next to bed by now, although Jun looked at them warily – that did not look soft or comfortable. Nino rolled his eyes at the uncertain look, tugging Jun by his wrist. “We need to build it, obviously.”  
  
“Aren’t nests usually… not having to be built all the time?” Jun asked hesitantly, although he continued to obediently follow Nino’s directions, committing the older omega’s instructions to memory.  
  
(The thickest comforter/duvet on the floor, right by the bed. Another one over the edge of the bed and the opposite ends propped up by pillows to make a roof-ish structure. Blankets. Comforters. EVERYWHERE. Jun politely ignored the fact that there was a pillow that was covered in a hoodie with paint stains – he wasn’t an idiot, he knew Nino didn’t paint. Not to mention, it smelt of the alpha who was ostensibly in the other room.)  
  
Nino scoffed and shot him a look. “With Ohchan as my alpha? It wouldn’t be my nest – it’d be his. Anyway, I’ve always made my nests. I prefer it that way. You don’t have to all the time, if you can find a permanent place to keep it there. If you find an alpha that respects your privacy and space,” ‘like Sho,’ Nino added mentally. “then you can just make a permanent room/nest, I guess. Unless you don’t mind having your nest being invaded often by clingy alphas.” He added the last comment drily, clearly referring to his own bond-mate.  
  
Jun nodded obediently, watching as Nino adjust the pile of blankets nearest the end of the bed where the ‘roof’ was the highest. The nest was honestly just like an overly comfortable blanket-fort, although Jun had to admit that the familiar smell of the other omega was comforting. Being bombarded by foreign scents most of the time really wore on his nerves, especially with the heightened omega sensitivity to smells. It was a reprieve from sensory overload.  
  
Being surrounded by one familiar scent (well, two actually, if you counted the ocean), in a warm cozy space, lights from the windows blocked by the thick blankets…  
  
He can definitely understand the appeal of nesting.  
  
Although he didn’t look forward to refolding all the linens.  
  
“Glasses off.” Nino ordered, putting the final touches to the nest – it was a fairly larger one than what he’d usually make, mainly because it had to accommodate both of them. A blue slime plushie was tucked with the rest of the pillow stack. Jun obediently handed the older omega his folded glasses, sighing when his world blurred into darkness in the nest.  
  
Placing it on the outside of the nest, Nino laid down in the soft pile of blankets, inhaling the familiar scent before casting his gaze at the awkwardly kneeling Jun. He quickly reached over to tug the man down and then roughly nuzzling his neck, and then into the ocean-scented pillow.  
  
The younger omega clearly didn’t know what to do, but eventually relaxed his stance enough to adjust himself to a far more comfortable position, slowly giving into his natural omega instincts and nudging closer to Nino, closing his eyes and slowly nuzzling against the soft (oh so soft) comforters. He could definitely get used to this.  
  
Watching the younger man with half-hooded eyes, Nino lazily offered his wrist to Jun’s nose in askance to scent mark – a fairly large request coming from a non-pack member, but coming from a trusted omega to another, it should be fine. Jun instinctively nuzzled his wrist, although truthfully, he had no idea why – it was very comforting though.  
  
Nino brushed his wrist scent glands across the younger man’s temple and forehead – then passing over to reach behind Jun’s hair to massage the nape of Jun’s neck. He hid a small smile when Jun purred loudly and practically melted against the pillows.  
  
“Feels good?” Nino drawled, knowing the answer already from the obvious puddle of Jun right next to him.  
  
A soft mewl was his reply.  
  
The natural mothering instincts Nino had nearly made him coo in how cute Jun was right now. It was quite adorable how different Jun was right now, all shy and unsure of how he should be; but all it did was made Nino want to hug him and protective him from every unbonded alpha in the world, Sho included. Especially Sho – Nino saw how Sho looked at Jun. And both parties are equally oblivious. It’s like bracing themselves for pretty fireworks or a trainwreck explosion.  
  
Either ways, Nino was going to protect his Junpon’s innocence, period.  
  
“Mmm Niiino,” Jun mumbled, voice slightly slurring in sleepiness. Nino hummed, feeling sleepy as well. “What does that mean?”  
  
“What does what mean?”  
  
“The wrist thing.”  
  
Right. Jun wouldn’t know since his dumb family wouldn’t have shown him any form of affection like scenting.  
  
“Scent-marking. It’s a sign of affection between family or pack members.”  
  
Jun was silent. “Oh.” A soft snuffle as Jun shuffled over to press even more closer to Nino. “I was wondering why Sho did that to me. It feels good though.”  
  
Nino froze. What. Sho. Scent-marking Jun.  
  
“Sho scent-marked you?” Nino couldn’t help but squeak, arms wrapping around the (poor, innocent) omega and hugging him tightly. “When did this happen?”  
  
Jun hummed, totally unaware of Nino’s shocked state. “Mmmmm hospital? We had a talk. He was…comforting me? It was nice.” He was nearly asleep by now.  
  
“Nice? Nice?!” Nino was definitely internally panicking, even though the more rational side of him knew that Sho had no courting intentions when he did so. Sho was a gentleman. He wouldn’t prey on an unsuspecting, unwell omega. Not to mention, he was probably the only unbonded alpha Nino would trust Jun with.  
  
‘No, Bad Nino. No planning of bonding anyone with Jun.’ Nino minutely shook his head, then smiling slightly when he realized Jun was completely asleep.  
  
He deeply inhaled the smell of ocean and rain, coffee and huh. Jun smelt like yuzu. He was surprised it took him that long to realize that. Well…Nino shut his eyes, nuzzling into the pillow next to him – nap time for him too, then.  
  
\--  
  
The next time Nino woke up, Jun was still asleep and Nino could hear several voices outside the room. He narrowed his eyes, carefully untangling himself from the still sleeping omega to exit the nest and move to the door, plastering his ear to the door.  
  
‘Ohchan wouldn’t invite strangers when he knows I’m nesting with Ju—,’ he recognized the pair of voices. He definitely did. He was going to kill his alpha.  
  
He slipped out the door, making sure to close the door softly behind him before marching into the living room, eyes narrowing at the 3 men sitting in front of the TV, Mario kart on-screen but smartly put on low volume. Aiba was completely trouncing the other two in the game, from the looks of it.  
  
Nino coughed loudly to capture their attention, face set to a flat expression.  
  
Upon hearing the sound, all three of the alphas immediately turned to face him, looking surprised to see him standing there. Someone had paused the game immediately.  
  
Ohno broke into a smile at the sight of his omega, setting the Wii U controller down and walking over to Nino, arms parting in an attempt to hug him.  
  
Nino took a step backward, gesturing wildly at the other two wide-eyed but sheepish Sho and Aiba. “What is the meaning of this?” He hissed.  
  
Ohno looked genuinely confused. "I wanted someone to play Mario Kart with and you were busy with Jun, Kazu~" He pouted.  
  
"We're nesting in here!"  
  
The alpha nodded slowly. "Which is why you kicked me out into of the bedroom, and which is why we are in the living room and not in the wherever-your-nest-may-be-room." He answered matter-of-factly, as though it was the simplest answer.  
  
Nino wanted to kill him, really. I mean sure, he actually didn’t mind, but then Jun, vulnerable Jun put in the same room as Shochan…!  
  
“Nino?” Speaking of the devil, the youngest member of the group had woken up and had left the nest, probably awakened by the absence of Nino. Jun had his glasses on, softly rubbing his eyes with his fist as he padded into the living room, still unaware of the presence of the rest of Arashi. The loose T-shirt that Jun was wearing was skewed to one side, revealing his shoulder, collarbone and of course, his very obviously unmarked neck.  
  
Nino was definitely going to kill his bond-mate. Or withhold sex for a week. Or both.  
  
Especially when a side glance revealed that Sho was staring at Jun as well, nose flaring slightly and eyes dilating slightly, before the alpha somehow realized himself and quickly looked away.  
  
(‘Good Sho, knows what to do.’ Nino inwardly thought.)  
  
Jun stopped, suddenly realizing that he had a bigger audience.  
  
Nino was bracing for Jun to panic. Or blush, like any typical omega would when caught off guard post-nesting when they were still vulnerable. Instead, Jun blinked, focusing on the other still silent members, then smiled at them, waving at them. “Oh hey, Aibachan, Sho. Did Leader invite you over?”  
  
The other omega wanted to facepalm himself.  
  
Aiba had chirped a response, quickly inviting Jun to take over Ohno’s spot and continuing their game. Sho had quickly made a space for the omega next to him, tugging the blanket that was draped over the sofa (usually reserved for Nino’s game marathons) and draping it over the omega’s shoulders.  
  
Nino watched as Jun looked at him in surprise, blushing slightly. Looking skyward, and ignoring Ohno’s hopeful eyes, he marched over and squeezed himself between Sho and Jun, earning a sharp whine from Sho when he stole Sho’s controller. Ohno grinned, taking his place on the floor by Nino’s feet as they resumed the race. _Point to Ohno?_  
  
(Not really, because Nino did not give him any for 3 days – not a week, because this is Nino.)  
  
[FIN]


End file.
